


can't sleep

by You_will_be_more_found



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Romance, No homo my dude, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_will_be_more_found/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: So this happened to me an hourish ago.. F u n Except someone coming to help and I just held my pillow until I fell asleep so oof





	can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 90% true

Don't move

You can't breathe

Someone is watching you

Stay silent

Evan closed his eyes and held his breath as his paranoia kicked in. He thought he heard sounds the smallest of ticks made his skin turn cold. The small gust of wind made his gasp for air. Someone had to be watching him. Something had to been it had to been.

Evan couldn't breathe. He couldn't. So he turned his lamp on and sat up inhaling deeply. He needed help he needed to talk someone

 

**Evan**   
**1:30 am**   
**Jared help I xnat bruagje**

**Brsyej**

  
**Brethe**

**Jared**   
**1:32**   
**Ok I'm on my way. Take deep breaths for me please.**

Evan did that. Or tried to he could feel someone starring at him but this made him hyperventilate. Everything was to much he was going to die this was it oh god

Oh god

Oh god

Oh

"-Van?"

Evan snapped out of his trace to see Jared infront of him. " Hey hey look at me breathe." He said and took deep breathes himself "is it ok if I touch you" He asked and Evan nodded

Jared put his hands on his shoulders helping Evan with the breathing

"Good good... Paranoia?" Jared asked and sat down on the bed. Evan nodded quickly

"I just..Soemthing was watching me and it would kill me and-"

"Hey.. Evan.. It's ok. I can stay here for tonight ok? We can sleep together- uh not like that no homo but you know what I mean"

Evan nodded "yeah.. I thank you Jared" Evan said taking another deep breath before laying down again. Jared turned the Lamp to the lowest light and layed next to evan spooning him a little.

Evan was still scared but fell asleep finnally with Jared Next to him


End file.
